1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates generally to devices, systems, software, kits, and methods for preparing admixtures of various fluids, such as pharmaceuticals, assays, nutritional fluids, chemicals, and other fluids, for administration to human, animal, plant, mechanical/electrical/chemical/nuclear systems, or other users. In one exemplary embodiment, the disclosed subject matter can relate to devices, systems, software, kits and methods in which a plurality of parenteral ingredients are mixed or compounded together for delivery to a patient or user via an infusion or intravenous bag (e.g., for intravenous, intra-arterial, subcutaneous, epidural, or other transmission).
2. Description of the Related Art
Compounding involves the preparation of customized fluid ingredients including medications, nutritional liquids, and/or pharmaceuticals, on a patient-by-patient basis. Compounded medications and solutions can be made on an as needed basis whereby individual components are mixed together to form a unique solution having the strength and dosage needed by the patient. This method allows the compounding pharmacist to work with the patient and/or the prescriber to customize a medication to meet the patient's specific needs. Alternatively, compounding can involve the use of a compounding device to produce compounds in an anticipatory fashion, such as when a future or imminent demand for a particular combination of medicaments or pharmaceuticals or other compound components is known. Further, compounding devices can be used to produce pooled bags, for example, that include certain fluids that are needed for either a number of patients or for the same patient for a number of days or a number of administrations. Thus, the pooled bag(s) can be used by including further specific compounding components, if any, either for a specific patient or for a specific timing for the same patient.
Compounding devices typically use three types of measuring methods: gravimetric (e.g., additive gravimetric (weight final container) or subtractive gravimetric (weight the source containers as the pump delivers)), volumetric, or a combination of gravimetric and volumetric where each type can be used to check the other type. Compounders can be further broken down into three categories based on the minimum volumes they can deliver and the number of components they can accommodate: macro, micro, or macro/micro. Compounders typically have a stated minimum measurable volume and accuracy range. When compounding, higher volumes usually have larger absolute deviations, but lower percentage deviations. Operating software has been used to maximize the effectiveness and efficiency of compounding devices.
Gravimetric devices generally use a peristaltic pump mechanism combined with a weight scale or load cell to measure volume delivered. The volume delivered is calculated by dividing the weight delivered by the specific gravity of the ingredient. Gravimetric devices are not typically affected by running the source containers empty and delivering air into the final bag. These devices can be calibrated by using a reference weight for each ingredient. For example, the device's load cell can be calibrated using a reference mass on the load cell, and individual amounts of fluid dispensed measured by the load cell can be corrected based on the specific gravity of the fluid being dispensed.
Volumetric devices generally use both a peristaltic pump mechanism and a “stepper” motor to turn the pump mechanism in precisely measurable increments. The device calculates the volume delivered by the precision of the delivery mechanism, internal diameter of the pump tubing, viscosity of the solution, and the diameter and length of the distal and proximal tubing. Delivery from these devices can be affected by many factors including: variances in the pump tubing's material, length, elasticity, and diameter; temperature, which affects solution viscosity and tubing size; total volume pumped; ingredient head height; final bag height; position (e.g., initial and final positions) of the pump rollers relative to the pump platens; and empty source components. Thickness of the pump tubing can significantly affect delivery accuracy, and wear on the pumps over time can also cause diminishing accuracy.
Monitoring and replacing source containers before they are empty can prevent the volumetric devices from delivering air in lieu of the ingredient to the final container.
In some cases, due to injury, disease, or trauma, a patient may need to receive all or some of his or her nutritional requirements intravenously. In this situation, the patient will typically receive a basic solution containing a mixture of amino acids, dextrose, and fat emulsions, which can provide a major portion of the patient's nutritional needs. These mixtures are commonly referred to as parenteral mixtures (“PN”). Parenteral mixtures that do not include lipids are commonly referred to as total parenteral nutritional mixtures (“TPN”), while parenteral mixtures containing lipids are referred to as total nutritional admixtures (“TNA”). Often, to maintain a patient for an extended period of time on a PN, smaller volumes of additional additives, such as vitamins, minerals, electrolytes, etc., are also prescribed for inclusion in the mix.
Compounding devices facilitate the preparation of PN mixtures in accordance with the instructions provided by a medical professional, such as a doctor, nurse, pharmacist, veterinarian, nutritionist, engineer, or other. Compounding devices typically provide an interface that allows the medical professional to input, view, and verify the dosage and composition of the PN to be prepared and afterward confirm what had been compounded. The compounding device also typically includes source containers (i.e., bottles, bags, syringes, vials, etc.) that contain various solutions that can be part of the prescribed PN. The source containers can be hung from a framework that is part of the compounding device or can be mounted to a hood bar that is either part of or separate from the compounding device. A single pump or a plurality of pumps may be provided which, under the control of a controller, pump the selected solutions into a final container, for example, a receiving bag. The receiving bag is typically set on a load cell while being filled so that it can be weighed to ensure that the correct amount of solution is prepared. Once the bag has been filled, it can be released from the compounding device and, in this exemplary embodiment, can be used as a reservoir for intravenous infusion to a patient. Compounding devices are typically designed for operation in aseptic conditions when compounding pharmaceutical or neutraceutical ingredients.
When pharmaceuticals are used, a pharmacist can review instructions that are sent to the compounding device to ensure an improper mixture does not occur. The pharmacist can also ensure the specific sequencing of fluids/liquids is appropriate.
In the medical field, compounding devices can be used to compound fluids and/or drugs in support of chemotherapy, cardioplegia, therapies involving the administration of antibiotics and/or blood products therapies, and in biotechnology processing, including diagnostic solution preparation and solution preparation for cellular and molecular process development. Furthermore, compounding devices can be used to compound fluids outside the medical field.
Recently, there have been efforts to provide a compounding device that can operate more efficiently, with less downtime during source container replacement, and with increased usability features promoting more intuitive use of the system, as well as bubble and/or occlusion sensor mechanisms that cause fewer nuisance alarms.